


The Internship

by Zyzyax



Series: The Boarding School Series [6]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzyax/pseuds/Zyzyax
Summary: For fic request by Challengerdeep42 (on ff.net).Prompt/Suggestions: "Alex does his work experience at the bank." With a twist. Light mentions of violence and torture. T just to be safe
Series: The Boarding School Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857439
Kudos: 47





	The Internship

* * *

**The Internship**

* * *

Work experience. It made him want to laugh and scream at the same time. Alex Rider stared at the sheet detailing what did and did not count for the school's idea of work experience with a mix of alarm and resignation. Time to call Jones. Jack was not going to be happy, but he figured his work should at least count for an 'oh, he did an internship with us' slip at the very least. Plus, with his luck, whatever place he did end up working for would probably turn out to be a haven for people smugglers or something. His luck was just that bad. He sighed as he left a message for Jack. She tended to worry if he just disappeared with no messages or anything. In her defense, it usually didn't end well for him, so she had every right to be worried. Alex walked into the lion's den nearly an hour and a half after school ended. He could have been quicker, but Alex tended to drag his feet when asking these people for a favor. Jones didn't do anything for free, but he figured that this was such a menial request and the fact that it would help with the 'bank's' cover would work in his favor. He got into the elevator and ignored the looks he received. Jones would let him in and believe him, due to the disaster known as Eagle Strike. Alex couldn't help but feel apprehension as he pressed the button. "Sure you've got the right place, kid?"

Alex glowered. "Most definitely."

The man shuddered visibly. The elevator opened to Jones' floor and Alex got out. Ben was leaning against the wall. "Back again, Cub? We didn't call."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Well, Fox, this time I'm calling you."

Fox followed him. "Weren't you just leaving?"

Fox shrugged. "Anything is better than paperwork."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Living the stereotype much, Fox?"

The man grinned. "And there's the Cub I know and love."

Alex shoved him lightly as he got to the end of the hallway. "Aren't you going to knock?"

Alex snorted. "No, Fox, I am not." He promptly barged into Tulip Jones' office and was surprised to find that she wasn't alone.

"Wow, Mrs. Jones, who'd you blackmail into keeping you company?"

Jones didn't react. "Agent Rider. This is Director Barker from Black Operations. We were in a meeting."

Alex shrugged. "I've got a situation with school."

Jones huffed. The man spoke up. "I believe that concludes our proceedings. Good day, Mrs. Jones."

Alex waited until the door shut. "Well, he doesn't seem to be barking."

Ben facepalmed. Jones sighed. "What do you need?"

Alex took out his sheet from school. "Well, we're supposed to have work experience and I figured it would end badly if I tried. You could say I already got it at Royal and General Bank."

Jones looked at him. "Royal and General Bank doesn't exist."

Tulip was going to play hard to get, was she? Alex rolled his eyes. "Well, I can hardly tell them what I really do."

Jones looked at him stiffly. "Certainly not. There is one problem with your solution, however."

Alex gave her a look that suggested she must be shitting with him. "You have sick notes for all of the school you missed. We can't go back on those excuses or even the district will get suspicious."

Alex sighed. Jones had a point. But still, this was the catch he knew was coming. "What do you want me to do?"

Jones looked between him and Fox. "You can stay here for the week and observe how the office operates."

Alex sighed. It didn't seem too bad. You could almost call it boring. Alex was instantly suspicious. "Alright, then."

Ben followed him out of Jones' office. "I can't believe none of my previous work counts. I was legitimately risking my life."

Ben makes a humming noise of acknowledgment. "So, while you're stuck here until six, wanna help me with paperwork?"

Alex didn't exactly have anything better to do by his own admission. "Fine." It sounded about a fun as doing his homework.

Alex concluded by the end of the first hour that paperwork was as dull as watching paint dry in a cell while waiting for interrogation. Worse, because he didn't have a thrilling escape to look forward to. He texted Jack to tell her he was going to be late a while ago. Ben looked all too happy to close up at six and Alex couldn't say he blamed the man. "How can you have that much paperwork?"

Fox snorted. "The better question is, how can you not?"

Alex grinned. "I'm immune to paperwork. Besides, I have schoolwork."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Just you wait. The paperwork monster will get you eventually."

Alex snorted. "I'm just shaking in my boots."

Ben pulled out his briefcase. "Do you want a ride home?"

Alex actually considered it. "Alright then."

Ben took him home. "So, why not get a real job?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "With my luck, they'd turn out to be a front for human traffickers."

Ben chuckled. "True. Do your parents know about this?"

Alex felt his good mood fade. "I doubt it. They're six feet under."

Ben sighed. "That's awkward. Um, does your uncle know about this?"

Alex sighed. "He's dead, too."

Ben looked at him. "Does your guardian know about this?"

Alex shrugged. "In general, yes. About the job stuff? I'm telling her tonight."

Ben sighed. "Do you want me to get you dinner or something?"

Alex cut him off as they pulled up to his street. "This is close enough. Jack made dinner. Bye."

Alex got out of the car as fast as humanly possible. He didn't want Ben's pity. Ben watched the boy get into his house. "Who is Jack? Why did he not want to talk about things?"

The car, predictably, had no answers for Ben. Was he telling the truth? Fox sighed and drove away. It would be a long night of questions and Jones refused anyone and everyone knowledge about her golden boy. There were only rumors and stories. Fox was not sorry to say he listened for anything he could get about Cub, despite being warned off about asking questions about him. They had been squad mates, after all. Ben knew next to nothing about him and he doubted anything Wolf had said was true.

The next day had Alex walking to the 'bank'. It would kill time and he wouldn't have to spend the money for the tube. Plus, it would help him stay in shape and avoid Ben. Fox was being nicer than he had been in the SAS, but Alex didn't trust it not to change. Maybe Jones had looked into it? She had to know that he would retaliate now that the playing field was even. Alex strolled down the road for one of the few sunny days in London. It was a nice day. Too bad he'd spend most of it inside in his ridiculous farce of an internship. He cursed his school for requiring it and Jones for not just signing some slip. He walked into the bank almost two hours later after going around the block three times. Checking for tails, though Alex didn't think he had any. He still didn't like the front entrance that much after being shot coming out of it. Actually, that gave him an idea. A grin spread across his face. He exited the bank entrance and ignored the weird looks he got. Alex went to the opposite building - where the shots had come from - and began to scale the fire escape. The building was deserted now and hence very easy to break into. Perhaps the bank had bought it? Alex got to the roof as fast as he could move. The running and climbing barely fazed him anymore. He sat on the roof and decided to watch the building below. After about fifteen minutes, he had concluded there really wasn't enough people going in for it to be a legitimate bank. Call him crazy, but would it really kill them to have people walk in and out a few times, just to be safe? Alex sat back to watch for a while. This was actually kind of fun. Plus, he wanted to see what would happen. Jones had promised him that this area would be secure, but so far he wasn't seeing it. He watched the pedestrians go by and enjoyed the feeling of the sun and wind on his skin. About forty minutes later he heard huffing and puffing behind him. Alex turned to see a slightly out of breath Crawley ascending the last staircase. Really? They could at least have sent someone who didn't have a leg injury.

Alex was in a deadpan mood. "Congrats, ten of your agents are dead."

Crawley huffed and rolled his eyes. "We watched through the cameras and disarmed the system for you. You're welcome."

Alex shrugged. "What would it have done if I was an assassin?"

Crawley eyed him oddly. "Smithers designed it. It would have either stunned or vaporized you."

Alex figured it was good to know. "Nice to know."

Crawley seemed to be waiting for something. "Can I help you?"

The man sighed. "It's time to get off. We need to re-arm the system."

Alex sighed and got up. He had an idea to annoy Crawley, anyway. "Race you to the bottom."

He heard the man groan as he took off down the fire escape. Alex pretended like he was actually running from criminals and slid down the handrail until he got to the second story. He then vaulted off the handrail and sank into a deep crouch as he landed. Broken feet were no fun, after all. He heard Crawley come puffing down ten minutes later. In his defense, the man was in a suit. "Bloody show-off."

Alex grinned. Served him right for the time he'd sedated him. Plus, it wouldn't stop him from retorting. "Don't be a sore loser, Crawley. This just means you need more conditioning."

The man glared at him. "Right. Get your ass inside. Jones wants you actually in the building for this."

Alex sauntered into the bank and hit the button for Smithers' floor. He knew the man would like to see him. It was a short elevator ride. Nobody was in the elevator this time. He'd deliberately shut the doors before Crawley got there. Grumpy, creepy git. Alex grinned as he walked into the hallway. He actually liked Smithers. He decided he was going with his usual habit of barging into people's offices. Smithers wouldn't mind. Alex got to the door and all but threw it open. "Smithers."

The man was back in his fat suit. "Alex, m'boy. Long time, no see. Jones didn't say you were coming."

Alex grinned. "Aww. I haven't got a mission. I'm supposed to be here as an internship to get job experience."

Smithers was still smiling. "Sit down, but please don't touch anything."

Alex decided to watch the man work for a bit. "I'll show you some things after I finish this."

A few minutes later, Smithers was rubbing his hands excitedly. "I always do love making things for you m'boy. Such a nice change from the boring pens and watches for the other agents."

Alex grinned. "What do we have today?"

Smithers started pulling things out of his desk. The devices always looked so innocuous. Alex loved his toys. Smithers always seemed truly happy to show him his work, too. "Well, this one looks like a pen, right?"

Alex looked at the pen. "So what does it do?"

Smithers grinned. "Well, if you click it twice in a row, it's actually a Taser. What do you think I call it?"

It was bright yellow with the word shock written in green letters that were made to resemble lightning. Alex thought for a minute. "The shock pen?"

Smithers' lips twitched. "You know, I prefer buzzer."

Alex made to hand it back to him. "Keep it. The other agents want nastier things in their pens. Poison darts and such."

Alex pocketed it. Smithers pulled out the next object. It was a figurine that looked like a cheap plastic model of a knight. It was white. "This one is one of explodes. It's like a flashbang grenade. I know how you love your explosions. Just pull his spear all the way out and it goes bang."

Alex grinned. "The white knight?"

Smithers chuckled. "Exactly."

Alex reached for it. "You can keep it, just between us, you know."

Alex did like his explosions. "Thank you, Smithers."

The man wasn't exactly stingy with his gadgets. The man pulled out another batch of his zit cream. "You said this was one of your favorites, I believe."

Alex grinned. "It saved my life, you know."

Smithers slid it across the desk. "I do try."

Smithers sighed. "I'm afraid the next Gameboy isn't quite ready."

Alex shrugged. "You know the American's slipped a Geiger counter in their version."

Smithers eyed him. "Really? That's interesting."

Alex shrugged. "Happy to be of service. 'Sides, knowing interesting stuff is kind of my job."

Smithers' expression was rather wry. "True."

Smithers pulled the last object from his desk. It was a yo-yo. "I believe you know what this does as well."

Alex looked at him. "Why are you giving me all this?"

Smithers shrugged. "Well, all the other agents get a standard field kit. You should have a little something, too."

Alex felt a warm feeling in his chest. "Thank you, Smithers."

The man gave him a soft smile. "Well, now, I have to run a few tests. You may want to shoo. The vomit-inducing incense is making a comeback."

Alex got up and left. "Bye, Smithers."

The man's voice trailed after him. "Come back soon." Alex grinned. Now he had gadgets. It was nice to have a line of defense in case a few enemies came after him or Jack.

Alex decided to get lunch, or at least go looking for it. Jack had said the least Jones could do was get him lunch. Alex wasn't all that inclined to eat with her, however. He decided it was time to visit Fox and potentially steal his. The air vents looked surprisingly wide. The desk nearest to him was empty. Alex was bored. The desk seemed to be able to take his weight, so he stood on it and glanced around. Nobody seemed to be around the area, so he opened the ceiling up and raised himself into the ceiling, putting the tile back in after he was in place. He barely fit as it was. A wider set and fit adult would have probably gotten stuck. Alex made it to what he figured was Ben's desk by how the building was set up and the made a silent effort to open the tile to check. Sure enough, Ben was below him, typing away and filling out forms. The air vents were surprisingly clean. Alex had honestly expected more dust. Did they clean them? The drop spot he picked was near Ben, but far enough away that Ben wasn't in danger of a concussion. Alex pulled the ceiling tile out and landed with a loud thud on Ben's desk. The man barely reacted. "Nice of you to drop in."

The other agents were staring as Alex put the ceiling tile back in place. "Whatever you say, Fox."

The man's lips twitched. "I want lunch."

The man corrected him. "I want lunch, please."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I want lunch, please."

The man sighed a form with a flourish. "Alright, then."

Alex snorted. "Anything to escape paperwork, huh?"

Fox grinned. "You bet your ass, Cub."

Alex gave him an innocent look. "The vents are awfully clean."

Fox shrugged. "They use them for drills, Cub. We're on a budget, you know."

Alex rolled his eyes. "So Jones tells me after I cause millions of pounds in property damage."

Fox grinned. "Yeah, you like your explosions, don't you?"

They stepped into a cafeteria-like place. "Shut up, Fox."

The man just grinned. "You get whatever you want. It's on me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I can buy my own goddamn lunch, Fox."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Not with me, orphan boy."

Alex sighed. He knew he shouldn't have told the man. "Fine." They got lunch.

Fox was being far too cheerful during said lunch. Alex was getting suspicious. The man never seemed that chatty the last couple of times they interacted. Ben had always struck him as the quiet, stealthy type. "So why are you here doing paperwork?"

Fox huffed. Ben was a decent field agent, as far as he knew. Not the kind Jones would waste on paperwork duty. "Injury. Plus, I'm behind by a couple months."

Alex snorted. A few months, his ass. Try a year. "How did you get behind?"

Fox just sort of shifted guiltily. Procrastination. Or he'd been up to something he thought Alex would disapprove of. "Fine, don't tell me. It can always have an accident."

Fox snorted. "Only you would actually get away with that."

Which was true. Jones would never believe it. Fox was sure other agents had tried that at some point. Alex grinned. "Jones makes Crawley do all of mine."

Ben mutters under his breath. "Lucky piece of shit."

Alex grinned. "Naw, it's just my unearthly charm and skill."

Fox rolled his eyes. Cub was not _that_ charming. "Bullshit."

Alex just saunters back to Ben's desk with him. "Can you help me out here?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Foisting your paperwork off on the poor orphaned child. Shame on you."

Alex had been over his parents' death as much as he could be. Ben just shoved a foot of paperwork at him and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but you wouldn't leave your poor squad mate hanging, now would you?"

Alex snorted. Fox should know better than to try that card. "I missed the part where you guys actually considered me part of the team in basic."

Ben sighed. "I am sorry about that. Besides, Wolf and I took a bullet for you."

Alex huffed. "It's the only reason you aren't being pranked within an inch of your life, I'll have you know."

Ben grinned. "Sure, Cub, whatever you say. Besides, who said we wouldn't be pranking you right back?" They both got to work.

"Uh, Ben?"

The two had been filling out paperwork for a few hours in silence. "Yes, Cub?"

Alex paused on his systematic filling out of paperwork. "Won't Jones notice the handwriting difference?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't think she'll care. Besides, she gets all your school assignments, so she knows what your handwriting looks like."

Alex tried not to focus on that creepy ass fact. "True."

Alex actually managed to finish the entire stack of paperwork Ben had given him. He was sure most of it looked terrible since he'd let his handwriting suffer in favor of speed. "That is actually impressive, Cub."

Alex grimaced. "It may or may not be entirely legible."

Ben shrugged. "I'll just tell Jones you were helping me."

Alex rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do when you don't have me as an excuse anymore, Fox?"

Fox shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Alex snorted. "Sure, Fox, just keep telling yourself that."

Ben looked at him. "Where was this Cub during basic?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "One, my uncle had died like a week before. Two, you guys weren't speaking to me, remember?"

Ben sighed. "We were wrong. I'm sorry."

Alex huffed. "I got over it, but if I get the chance you all get pranked to hell."

Fox shrugged. "That's fair. Do you want a ride or something?"

Alex sighed. "Thanks, Fox, but I would rather walk."

He began to walk briskly in the other direction. "Cub."

Alex ignored him. "It's dark out."

Alex figured he'd somehow be fine. Assassin school, you know. He bristled at the idea of being babysat, anyhow. Fox followed him. "Damn it, Cub."

Alex whirled around. "Alright, I'll take the tube."

Fox sighed. "Alex."

Alex walked off. Technically, that was now a lie, but he wasn't going to admit to that. As soon as he got to the street, he was ditching Fox. It would be easy. He'd been trained by masters of stealth, after all. He recalled the lessons from the island. _Today, I will show you how to make yourself invisible._ He repressed a shudder. Time to look over his surroundings. Ben was still following him and expounding on the dangers of public transportation. Alex decided it was time to make his move. He stopped mid-stride and went into the alleyway near the bank. Funny, how he only noticed this stuff now when he really needed it.

Ben Daniels had been given the dubious assignment of 'keeping Agent Rider safe and keeping him from blowing our building up' for the week by his boss. Cub seemed like a nice kid. Good manners, good paperwork abilities… He somehow doubted it was as easy as it sounded. Case in point, the kid seemed to have vanished into thin air after turning sharply into an alley. How the fuck did he do it? He'd swear they didn't teach that at the academy. Ben hadn't slept during any of his classes either. He'd figured it was also a chance to make up some of the shitty way they'd treated him during basic. The kid seemed reluctant to totally forgive him (not that Fox blamed him), but otherwise pretty okay once you got to know him. Plus, he'd done an absolutely astounding amount of paperwork in what had to be record time. Then, the kid had to go all stubborn on him. What the hell was with the kid? It was a car ride, not a college tuition payment. Fox could get not wanting charity, but was he really going to walk several kilometers to avoid him? The answer was yes, yes he was. Ben stared at the alley a bit more and saw no trace of the blond kid he was supposed to be keeping track of. Well, shit. Tulip would kill him if the kid didn't reappear at the bank tomorrow. Jones had made it pretty clear what happened if you endangered Agent Rider under any circumstances. Actually, most of the intelligence directors were overprotective and cagey. Byrne had threatened to personally rip internal organs out. Ben sighed and decided Alex could probably fend for himself. The kid had lasted this long with very little back-up in Special Operations. He walked out of the alley and debated whether or not to get a drink before going home. Damn, it had been going so well until he brought up the dead family members and basic training. Then again, dead people were always a touchy subject. He hadn't known about Cub's family, though.

Alex had decided to go up. Most people, including Ben, didn't bother looking above eye level. It had been a bit of a scramble, but the pipe had held his weight. Alex decided to check out the roof, since the building was only two stories, anyway. He got to the top of the building and watched below as Ben looked around and eventually left. Well, this was kind of fun. Pedestrians wouldn't bother him up here and the buildings weren't spaced too far apart. Could he get home like this? Maybe. Was it a good idea? Probably not. Alex decided he didn't care overmuch. Besides, it was kind of nice not to get weird looks for running home or almost running into people. Alex took off across the building tops. The terrain was about as smooth as a mountainside, but he could still make it. He grinned as he ran home. Why hadn't he done this before? The buildings seemed to even out a bit as he got to the residential areas. Although, they had roofs at an incline. Alex got decently close before he had to descend. It was easy enough to find a building with protruding bricks and a decently attached drainpipe. He ended up pretty filthy, though. Jack was going to kill him for those grass stains. He stepped into the house after unlocking the door. "Oh, Alex."

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Jack."

The redhead shook her head at his appearance. "They didn't have you running survival classes did they?"

Alex grinned. "Nope. I was just in a bit of a mood for climbing."

Jack sighed. "They have perfectly good rock walls, you know."

Alex kept smiling. "Those were invented for and by weird Americans, Jack."

The woman rolled her eyes. "True words. I never liked the things myself and they always had them at those awful competitions at the end of summer camp."

Alex huffed. "So what's going on? You're normally on the idiot box by now."

Jack sniffed with mock indignity. "A perfectly good American pastime."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You might have delicious food, but you're all still weird."

Jack smiled and ruffled his hair. "Get over here you hooligan."

Alex hugged her back. "Oh, but you love me anyway."

Alex got to the bank on Wednesday morning and was immediately greeted by the combined group of Tulip Jones, Crawley, and Fox. "Is there a parade I don't know about?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Cub."

Alex retorted. "No, Fox, I'm hilarious."

Fox snorted. "Keep dreaming, Cub."

Jones interrupted them. "If you two are quite done, we have a situation."

Fox looked down. "Sorry, boss."

He elbowed Alex. "I refuse to apologize for my natural personality. Don't worry, she'll deal."

Jones ignored them. Crawley was eyeing him warily, as though he was about to explode. He wanted a normal life and a normal week, damn it. "No. You said I was going to have a normal week around the office."

Jones sighed. "Oh, no. It's nothing like your usual assignments, Alex. The shooting instructor was the victim of an unfortunate incident and we need somebody else for the demonstration portion."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Unfortunate incident, huh? In SCORPIA, that would have gotten the entire class executed, depending on the circumstances. "And you want me to teach this class? You don't even know which firearms I can shoot. How do I know these idiots won't shoot me?"

It was a valid question. The SAS didn't want him around and MI6 was more ruthless, generally. Jones started in the direction of the elevator. Alex followed. "I'm sure you'll perform admirably. Besides, we only need you to demonstrate accurate shooting, not talk about theory or anything inordinate."

Alex huffed. He didn't want to shoot at targets. "Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong."

Jones pressed the button. "I'm sure nothing will go wrong with Agent Daniels there to moderate."

Mrs. Jones sent Ben a significant look. Ben shot glances between him and Jones. Trying to get out of it. Coward. "I have a literal foot of paperwork to get-"

Jones cut him off with a look. "This takes priority."

Fox sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Alex shrugged. Damn, he wouldn't have caved like that. Then again, Fox wanted the job. Crawley ditched them at the elevator. "I'll take the stairs."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Fifteen floors up and with a limp?"

Crawley was already out of sight.

Alex grumbled under his breath. "I'm not that bloody scary."

Fox just looked at him funny. "What do you mean she doesn't know which firearms you can shoot?"

Alex ignored the question. "Never mind that. What firearms does MI6 use?"

He didn't actually know. Nobody issued him a gun. Fox looked at Jones. "Answer the question, Agent Daniels."

Ben hesitated. "Er, we use the Sigs."

Alex rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. I've shot those before."

Fox looked at Jones. "I thought he wasn't allowed near the gun ranges in basic?"

Mrs. Jones shrugged. "Circumstances change."

Ben turned towards him. Alex let his smirk show. "Classified."

Fox griped. "No way in hell is your clearance higher than mine."

Mrs. Jones raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it is."

Alex choked back a laugh at Fox's expression. It was priceless. "Oh, come on. He's what? Seventeen? Why on earth is his clearance higher than mine?"

Alex smirked. "Sixteen and it's classified, Fox."

The man's expression turned thunderous. "What?! You were fourteen when you-"

Mrs, Jones thankfully interjected. Having Jack on a warpath about his age was bad enough. The last thing he needed was Ben and Jack to meet and start a club with their mutual outrage. "Became our most effective agent with a hundred percent assignment success rate."

Alex grinned. "Didn't think you kept track, Mrs. Jones."

He knew full well they did. The woman turned her incisive gaze on him. "Rest assured, Alex, we keep a _very_ close eye on you."

Alex repressed a shudder. Just great, another reminder he _totally_ needed. "Thank you for that wonderful and reassuring statement, Mrs. Jones."

The woman's lips twisted for a second at his sarcasm. Alex was pretty sure she found it either puzzling or amusing. "Why, you're quite welcome, Alex."

Ben's mildly outraged and alarmed gaze shot between the two of them. "Are you two related somehow?"

Alex laughed. As if. "Only if mum and dad had an egg donor I don't know about."

Mrs. Jones was smirking now. "Have a nice class, Agents."

Ben drug him out of the elevator. "What the hell?"

Alex ignored that question, too. "The more important question is: Where the hell? As in, where the hell is this class?"

Ben grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the classroom, muttering under his breath the whole way.

As Alex and Ben walked into the room, the entire class stared at them. A man that Alex presumed was the instructor had a bandaged arm and eyed them warily. "Agent Rider reporting for the shooting demonstration. This is my partner, Agent Daniels."

Fox didn't contradict him. Technically, he outranked everybody except Tulip and Crawley. Alex didn't advertise the fact, though. Plus, he'd rather not have to answer the whys and how's. The instructor looked relieved. "Thank god Jones sent somebody. I thought we were going to have to do without for a minute."

Alex was surprised that the man didn't question his age. Probably just relieved that he wouldn't have to shoot with an injured arm. It hurt like hell. Or he'd been around long enough not to question Mrs. Jones. The woman was rather scary if you thought about it for too long. Alex sat down at one of the two free desks. Technically, he had this lesson and more memorized, but the review was always good. Ben sat down next to him. Alex knew on a vague level that they were surrounded, but he decided not to point the fact out to Ben. "Right, we can get started now. As most of you know, the gun used by this agency is known as…"

Ben was paying more attention to him than the lecture and so were some of the other trainees. It better not be a whole hour of covertly staring at him like some sort of freak show. He wasn't that much younger than them. Alex ignored them. The lecture was pretty standard. Gordon Ross had gone into greater detail of the history and making of the weapons, though. Alex shoved the memories back further into his mind. He would need them later, but not for the next half hour at the very least. Alex took a deep breath and centered himself in the moment. The lecture would end soon.

The man seemed to feel the need to blather on about gun safety. Alex figured that anybody dumb enough to mess around with a gun was going to get what they deserved. He tapped his finger against the underside of the desk, but otherwise made no move to signal his impatience. Now, he just wanted to get this over with. Ben was giving him concerned and curious looks. The rest of the class seemed to be tuning out the instructor in favor of staring at the clearly younger agent. For fucks' sake, you'd think that MI6 agents would have a little more subtlety or restraint. Alex repressed the urge to glare them all down. Professionalism? Ever heard of it? Alex clamped down on the sarcasm. He would just shoot the gun, answer some questions, and get the hell out of there. Alex studiously avoided their looks. It was just like regular school. Except it was Ben instead of Tom, and Ben was less helpful at discouraging curiosity. Alex concentrated on the man to figure out the exact model he'd be shooting. Yes, it made a difference. The last thing Alex wanted to do was demonstrate his ability to learn how to use various guns quickly by shooting it wrong first and then correcting his shots after one or two. That would get him way too many questions from the vultures - sorry, the class. Thankfully, the instructor seemed to sense his discomfort at the intense scrutiny and began throwing questions at his class. Alex was glad somebody could take a hint. The others were now forced to pay attention, but Ben kept staring at him. Alex would have flipped him off, if he wasn't supposed to be setting an example. He was sure Tulip would make him pay for it at some point. He tried not to piss her off. Alex knew his usual antics wouldn't phase her, but screwing up future agents was different. Plus, Alex wanted to have some sense of decorum as a sort of pride thing and it would end up making a sort of social shield. Alex was _not_ telling _anyone_ where he learned to shoot. "Alright, class you passed the pop quiz, so demonstration time. Agent Rider?"

Alex stood up. "Right."

He took the gun. The first target appeared. There wasn't time to think. He fired until the targets stopped coming. The instructor broke in. "Right. You don't need to fire that fast, but you get the idea. Let's see Agent Rider's accuracy."

The man retrieved the targets. "Excellent job, Agent Rider. Almost the record for accuracy. I see why Jones sent you."

The instructor placed the target for everyone to see. "Most of you shouldn't need to shoot that well, but you can always dream. As a general rule, aim for center mass…"

Alex tuned the lecture out and tried to gauge the reactions of the room. Ben was staring. The shock had his partner's mouth all but hanging open. The students glanced between him and the targets with something close to awe. Really, now. There was more to being an agent than shooting. To be fair, Alex had been impressed with Yassen the first time he'd seen the man shoot, but that man was a legend. So far, no hostility, which was good. He didn't think Jones would appreciate a spontaneous demonstration of his very deadly hand-to-hand combat skills. Alex was saved from having to answer questions by the fact that the man kept talking right until the class ended. He could only thank his lucky stars for small miracles. Unfortunately, Ben was officially stuck to his side and he could practically feel the question radiating from the man. Alex felt a small amount of a twisted sort of pride. He could shoot better than his former unit now. Wolf would choke if he saw it. Ben was still almost in shock when they got out of class. "Fox, it's lunchtime."

That shook him out of it. "Cub, that was…"

Alex smirked. "Awesome? I know. Jones wouldn't keep me if I was useless, you know."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Seriously, where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Alex snorted. "Classified way beyond your clearance, Foxy."

Fox groaned. Alex loved taking out his frustration on other people, especially MI6. "I'll buy you lunch."

Alex rolled his eyes. He was immune to bribery. "Try a car and you might get somewhere."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be like that." They both grabbed their trays and got in line.

Alex sighed as he got home. He wasn't sure how he was going to write an essay on his internship. There was only so much paper even he could wax eloquently on the sheer boredom of paperwork on. Plus, he didn't think his teachers would appreciate it as much as his sense of humor would. He supposed he could write about the usual internship stuff. Or he could just edit out a few details. Maybe he could change the shooting class into a Spanish class? That could work. He could say the native speaker got sick or something and he volunteered. Alex sighed as he ate dinner with Jack. "Did it go okay, Alex?"

Alex looked up from his food. "Yeah. Jones just had me substitute for a demonstration."

Jack smiled a little. "Didn't catch the teaching bug, then?"

Alex snorted. "Not at all, Jack. We can safely cross that career off the list, at least."

Jack had started a list of alternative careers to MI6. A little too hopeful in Alex's opinion, but he was going to humor her. It was nice to have dreams, anyway. Jack smiled at him. "How's it going otherwise? Are they being nice? Is the lunch okay? Are you okay with the hours?"

Alex felt a small rush of warmth. It was nice to have someone who cared. "It's fine. Jones and Crawley are never less than perfectly professional, anyway."

Alex kept the bitterness out of his tone. "They assigned me, someone, I've met and he's nice enough. A bit heavy on questions, but he knows when to drop it."

Alex figured it was better than having to be chaperoned by Wolf. He'd never hear the end of it. "The lunch is fine, but nothing ever matches your cooking."

Jack smiled at that, ruffling his hair and taking his plate. Even if it had, he knew better than to say so. Women tended to be very touchy about their cooking. Alex considered the last question. "The hours aren't inordinate. I spend the same amount of time in school, I guess. Paperwork is awful, though."

Jack grinned. "See, now I know you're growing up. Nobody is a true adult until they realize how terrible paperwork is." Alex laughed and got up to help her with the dishes.

Thursday. Only one more day of this farce after today. Alex sighed as he walked into the all too familiar lobby of 'Royal and General Bank'. Fox was there, presumably waiting for him. Alex walked up to him. Fox raised an eyebrow. "Morning, Cub."

Alex mentally rolled his eyes. Eight o'clock was an ungodly hour of the morning that should be banned for any kind of starting time. "Fox. More paperwork?"

Fox snorted. "There are more important things than that. Like telling me where you learned to shoot."

Alex flipped him off. Fox followed behind his brisker pace. "Cub, come on."

Alex ignored him pleading look. "We were squad mates."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I missed the part where you actually spoke to me."

Fox huffed. The kid had a point. Not that Fox was about to admit it. That would be admitting defeat. "I already apologized, besides that was all Wolf and you know it."

Alex snorted. "Yes, our ever lovely leader that nobody was willing to stand up to, apparently."

Fox plopped himself down at the desk. "We were worried that we were going to fail."

Alex was suddenly pissed. "Yeah? Well, I hope you guys felt better about yourselves when you bullied the fourteen-year-old."

Fox looked hurt. Alex hoped he was. "Even with Blunt pulling his _shit_ , not one of you asked questions. For an elite Special Forces unit, not one of you had the insight to tell that _my parents have been dead for years_. If _that_ is the state of the military and this agency, it's a small wonder that all of you got beat and are outranked by a _child_. I can't _drive_. I can't _vote_. But apparently, I can do my _job_ \- observing things- which is more than can be said for the rest of you."

Alex hadn't meant to take out his rage at MI6 and Blunt on Fox, but the man just hadn't been able to leave alone. Frankly, he was a convenient target. Fox just sighed. He knew Cub had more going on than they thought. Wolf had been wrong and they knew it. "Look-"

Cub cut him off. "I'm going now before I say something I really regret later."

Then the kid left him in his office. Alex seemed to vanish from sight when he wanted to. Fox turned towards the paperwork. He felt old. Really old.

Alex stalked down the halls with a scowl. He felt bad, but not bad enough to say sorry. Plus, he was still pretty angry. The building had a lot of spots he'd never explored before. This was apparently one of them. Well, he was lost. Not that he would admit it. If it came down to anything, he had his (not terribly legal) knife with him. And Smithers' gadgets. He really did like the man. Good old Smithers, never let him down. Alex just let his feet take him somewhere, not really thinking about where he was going. The grey office building was virtually identical everywhere. It was fitting, he supposed. The grey building. The grey offices. The people that seemed to fade in to the static grey of the background and their once leader, Blunt, the epitome of grey and seemingly lifeless. Alex tried not to think about Blunt too much. Jones wasn't all that much better. He wondered when he'd let the grey start taking over his life. Was it the funeral? Was it after, when he started asking questions? Was it training with the SAS? The end of his first mission? Alex mentally shrugged. He knew his version of normal was disintegrated enough as it was. It didn't do to dwell on how much of it Blunt could have planned or did plan. The halls of this part seemed awfully deserted. He stalked through them and tried to ignore the vague feeling that he might be watched. Of course he was being watched, this was MI6 headquarters. Alex would personally eat his shoes if every single one of the hallways didn't have cameras at the very least. There were a lot of doors without labels here. Alex wondered what they held, if anything. The rooms seemed a lot bigger, too. Not offices, then. Would he get punished for snooping? Probably not. Jones wanted him, not the other way around. Plus, there was a reason he got assigned a chaperone. It wasn't because he couldn't take care of himself. There was probably stuff his 'boss' didn't want him rummaging through. Alex got out a few really bent paper clips. He slide the first one in the lock and a second one. His lockpicking skills might be a little rusty, but there didn't seem to be anyone around. The door was open in a few seconds longer than he should have taken. No one seemed to be around. At first, Alex thought the room was deserted. It was white, which was odd for the normally boring building. White would show blood.

Alex then spotted the tools and instantly regretted his snooping. He knew exactly what this room was for. It could be surgery, but he sincerely doubted it. Funny, you'd expect these rooms to be in the basement or something. He should probably go, but a part of him was curious. Alex stepped further into the room and shut the door. The back of the room had a board. There was a man strapped to it. Closer. Alex knew he really should get out of here. This was bound to give him flashbacks, but he wanted to know. Well, he didn't, but he would always wonder otherwise. He dropped into a completely silent tread. Would he even recognize the man? There had to be a few enemies of MI6 he hadn't met. Then again, he met quite a few. Alex realized with a swooping feeling of nausea that the person strapped to the board was all too familiar. He wondered why the man hadn't been speaking. "Come to gloat, Rider?"

Alex stared at his former classmate. Walker. They said he was dead. "They told me you died."

Walker turned his gaze on him. "May as well have, by the time they're through."

Alex just kept staring. Why was he even surprised anymore? Why did they lie? Jones couldn't possibly think he'd join one of his classmates in the private sector. "No taunts?"

Alex just sort of shrugged. "I don't actually hate you."

He'd even sort of liked his classmates, in a way. They had all been polite, pleasant even. Walker had a grim sort of half smile. "You'd be the only one here, then."

Alex glanced around the room and then locked the door. He didn't want anybody walking in on this. They hadn't been to the island. They wouldn't understand. Alex wanted answers.

"Private conversation, huh?"

Alex gave Walker a dry look. "I'm pretty sure they've got cameras."

Walker shook his head. "Nah, they shut them off for this sort of thing."

Alex sighed. "Good to know."

Alex took a closer look. Walker looked tired. And like he'd been hit by a train. "You look like you've been hit by a train."

Walker gave him a look. "So nice of you to notice."

Alex sighed. This was awkward. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure."

He wasn't. About why he still worked for MI6 or why he was staying. He knew it was a bad idea. The room had no windows. It was lit by stark white lights. Walker sighed. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

Alex wondered if any of the ways of killing people with it would still work if you were immobilized on a board. Probably not. He got Walker the glass of water. At least he didn't have to go to lunch. Alex was sure he wouldn't keep it down after seeing this. Walker had been nice to him. Sure, he wasn't a nice guy, but Alex remembered… Walker looked at his face. "You can hear it too, can't you? The island, I mean."

Neither of them had to specify further. "You know the answer to that Walker."

Malagosto stayed with you. Alex thought it was kind of funny that the only thing an assassin was still sentimental about the school for assassination. Alex picked up the glass and delicately helped Walker with it, being careful not to accidentally choke him. He continued. "I think we all do."

Walker was done with the water. He flinched away from Alex's accidental touch. "Sorry."

The man seemed to try to shrug. "I knew what I signed up for."

That made him feel so much better. Not. He was still angry at, well, all of MI6. Walker blinked slowly. "Rider, what are you thinking about?"

Alex felt another flash of something. "Doing something _really_ stupid."

Walker looked at him. "Do you know the story of _The Lady, or the Tiger_?"

Alex wondered at the sudden change of topic. "No, it wasn't in our reading at school. Either school, I mean."

Walker told him the story. It was interesting, in a way.

Walker looked at him afterward. "So, Rider, what do you think it was, the lady or the tiger?"

Alex gave him a look. "I think the whole point of the story is that there was no right answer."

Walker gave him a significant look. "Exactly."

Alex saw the man's point. He had a choice. MI6 expected him to ignore this. Alex wasn't sure what to do. His eyes closed. "Walker, I work here."

The man's lips twisted. "But you don't want to, not really."

Alex sighed. "They'll know it was me."

Walker gave him a look. "Not if you plan it right and then you can lie. It's what you do, after all."

The man stated it as a fact, which was the only reason Alex didn't get angry. "How did you get out of this job?"

Walker raised an eyebrow. "You retire. You can die. You can run and never stop. Or, you can join the other side. The benefits are much better there, you know."

Alex gave him a dry look. "I'm well aware, thank you."

Walker grinned. "Join the dark side; we have back-up and actual medical care."

Alex actually laughed. There might have been a slightly hysterical edge to it, but could you blame him? "Sorry, Walker, I'm still a boy scout."

It was Walker's turn to laugh. "Bullshit. You were the top of our class."

Alex flashed the man his most innocent look. Walker rolled his eyes. "Sure, Rider, keep selling your boss that crap of bull. I'll be here if you want someone you don't have to lie to."

Alex sighed. "I should probably go now."

It was almost the end of the day. Walker didn't react. "Well, you know where to find me."

Alex exited the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"Well, that was mentally disturbing."

There was no answer in the hallway. Not that Alex expected one. It was still empty. Alex decided to look for exits. Walker was here. Alive. Jones had lied again. You would think she would have learned her lesson after Julius Grief, but she hadn't. Alex wanted to curse her sometimes. He heaved a sigh and began to walk down the hallway. He was tempted to go out the fire exit, but he was pretty sure it was alarmed. Ben or Crawley would find him eventually if he couldn't find a way out. He hoped. Sure enough, Fox was just entering the long hallway. "Cub, you missed lunch."

Alex shrugged. "I wasn't hungry."

Fox sighed. "You didn't go in any of the doors, did you?"

Alex didn't want to answer questions. "No. I thought they might be rigged to blow up or something."

Walker's voice echoed in his head. _You can lie._ Fox looked relieved. "What's in there anyway?"

Fox flinched slightly. So he knew. "Just old tech rooms and a few file rooms."

Liar. Alex remembered why he was in the hallway in the first place. "Right."

Fox gave him an odd look, but seemed to accept his answer. Alex began to memorize the way back. It might come in handy. Alex felt odd. Then he realized his knife was missing. Walker. Clever. Probably the glass of water. Everyone on the island knew how to steal. Or they learned. Alex was sure the man was plotting something now. He should report it, but…he didn't want to. Alex followed Ben out with an odd sense of relief. Why had Walker asked for his help in such a convoluted way then? Or had he read too much into it? He was pretty sure Walker wanted something. You didn't just tell some a story like that without some sort of veiled meaning. Ben was still giving him a considering look when they got back to the area he recognized. Alex realized how little of the building he'd actually seen. Was it a security thing? Did Jones still not trust him? Well, she kind of had a right not to, but… Why was it that everyone but him knew their way around? Alex finished memorizing his way back. He was silent on the walk home. He'd refused a car ride and Ben had insisted on coming with him.

Alex ditched Ben at his street. He had a stop to make. Alex texted Jack to tell her that he'd be an hour or so late. Ingredients. Alex may not be up to Smithers' level of expertise, but he knew how to make his own smoking pens. He tossed the stuff and a few plants into his cart. No need to make anyone suspicious. There were no street cameras at this store and Alex used cash. Jack would like the plants. She liked the low-maintenance flowering types. He slid the other things into his backpack. Jack wouldn't ask questions. Alex knew he'd have a bit of a project tonight. This would almost be fun. The way home came with the distinct noise of rush hour. The honks of the cars surrounded him. He really should get a new bike. Even if he was secretly hoping Smithers would build him another one. A guy could dream, right? Alex got home just in time. "Evening, Jack. I brought you flowers."

The woman looked surprised. "Thank you, Alex."

Alex gave her a soft smile. "You're welcome. Try not to forget watering them this time."

Jack flushed. "Alex!"

He grinned and sat down. A few minutes into their meal and Jack seemed to sense something was wrong. "They didn't ask you on another _thing,_ did they?"

Alex gave her what he hoped was a reassuring look. "Nah. I just got a bit ticked at the guy they had watching me. He's a bit nosy."

Jack gave him a look. "Does your crazy guardian with a frying pan need to make a reappearance?"

Alex snorted at the memory. "No, thank you, Jack."

They finished the evening when Jack began to watch TV. Alex decided to head up when one of her favorite romances came on. "Good night, Jack."

Jack glanced at him. "Good night, Alex."

It was Friday. For once, the day didn't bring the usual sense of relief it normally did. Alex turned the pen inside his pocket. Second guessing himself again. But then, it wasn't every day that you contemplated setting an assassin free and brought the tools to do it. Was he really going to do this? Crawley met him at the door. "Something up?"

Crawley glanced at him. "Not really, no. Is your Spidey sense telling you something?"

Alex shrugged. "Nah. It's usually the other stooges who come to meet me is all."

The man looked a bit longer before directing him up towards the offices. "Jones' office, really? Now I'm definitely getting suspicious."

Crawley glanced away from him. Liar, liar. Something was up. Alex opened the door to Tulip Jones' office and barely kept from grimacing. The former office of Alan Blunt did not hold fond memories for him. Jones looked up at him. "Sit down."

Alex sat. He had promised to hear her out at the very least. "What is it?"

Jones started. "Yesterday you had an argument with Agent Daniels."

Alex shrugged. He let his gaze ice over. "Fox asked for information I was not willing to discuss."

Jones gave him an intense look. "Your shooting abilities, I presume."

Alex leaned back in what he hoped was a convincing facsimile of a casual response. His English teacher would appreciate that vocabulary. "Yes, Mrs. Jones."

The woman pinned him with a look. "If anybody asks, you may want to consider the original story Alan came up with."

Alex looked at anything but her. "That I was undercover, you mean."

Jones looked at him. "Indeed. Most of our agents tend to view these things in black and white, you see."

Alex muttered almost inaudibly. "They don't see the grey yet."

Her gaze sharpened. Alex found himself pinned under it. "An interesting way of phrasing it."

Alex started. He hadn't realized that he'd spoken the words. "Sorry."

Jones raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, you're quite right. I'm curious, Alex."

Alex returned her stare. May as well play the game, he supposed. Besides she wasn't as flagrant or provocative as Blunt. "Yes, Mrs. Jones?"

The woman tilted her head slightly. "When you come here, what do you see?"

Alex smirked. "Offices of a semi-deserted bank."

His 'boss' should really know better than to ask such a question. It was way too open to interpretation. Her eyes glinted with what he was pretty sure was amusement, even as her tone gave a hint of warning. "Alex."

He raised an eyebrow and wiped the smirk off his face. "Grey and occasionally red, ma'am."

Crawley snorted. Alex had almost forgotten he was there. He should have gone with something pervy. Definitely. "No white?"

Alex laughed out loud. "You could pull it off, Mrs. Jones, but Jack tells me it's tacky after Labor Day."

Alex gave her a look that told her to cut the symbolism or whatever psychology shit she was trying to pull. "Right. Where did you end up afterward?"

Alex shrugged. "Some long endless grey hallways. They all look mostly the same, you know."

Jones turned her incisive gaze toward him. "Oh, I'm sure you'd manage if you had to."

Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Your faith in my abilities is flattering, Mrs. Jones."

Jones sighed and waved him off. "Good day, Alex."

Alex walked out and ran into Ben.

"Fucks sake, Fox, didn't you learn to leave room behind a door."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You're in a mood."

Alex walked at his usual pace. "So nice of you to notice."

Fox gave him a look. "What do you want?"

Alex barely resisted snapping at the man. "Come on, Cub, I can't just be nice?"

Alex snorted. "Not if you work here."

Fox sighed. "They grow up so fast."

Alex gave him a look. "I know seventeen ways of disemboweling you."

Ben smirked. "Not at all terrifying, he says."

Alex swatted Ben on the arm. "Shut up, Foxy. I was provoked."

Ben snorted. "Sure, Cub, keep telling yourself that. I'll dig up where you learned it all, anyway."

Alex sighed. "I was undercover." Ben grinned. "As what? An international assassin?"

Alex corrected him. "Contract killer, actually. No politics involved I'm afraid."

Walker's voice echoed in his head. _Come back when you want someone you don't have to lie to._ Ben stared in astonishment. "I was kidding, Cub."

Alex gave him a flat look that told the man not to pity him. "Cub, I didn't know."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I know. But, Fox?"

The man glanced guiltily in his direction, even as he backed away ever so slightly. "Yeah, Cub?"

Alex let a hint of his assassin persona come out. "You might not want to ask questions. People tend not to like the answers, you see."

Ben flinched. Alex had another knife on him today. He was almost certain the bank scanned for weapons, just not sure where. Hopefully, it would fool them. The pen felt heavy and conspicuous in his pocket. "I'm not easily phased."

Ben shrugged. Alex could tell he was shaken, though. "It doesn't change my opinion of you. You're a good person if you're doing this job."

 _Bullshit, you were the top of our class._ Walker's voice almost sang to him. Ben didn't know that he hadn't signed up for this, hadn't wanted it at all. Alex wasn't sure how to answer the man. He wondered what it was like to be that sure, that self-righteous. Had Ian believed that, too? Alex hoped not, but he had never really known the man that personally. Ben looked at him. He was...worried? Alex wondered why. They were reasonably safe here. "You're a good person, Cub."

Alex shrugged. He wasn't so sure. Alex was a survivor; he did what it took. "Whatever, Fox, let's just get lunch."

The man's eyes widened. "Cub, you need to talk about-"

Alex cut him off with a snort. "I'll manage, Fox."

The man sighed. "Fine."

There was another awkward silence over lunch. Alex wasn't sure how to bridge the gap between them. In this world, he was alone. Jack and Tom were normal. Yassen was dead. The agents believed in their country. Alex didn't. The other side believed in profit. That came with blood and suffering. Alex would not kill for money. He sighed and told Ben he was going to wander after lunch and not to bother him. The gap between them had never been wider. Alex fingered the knife and the pen. They seemed so insignificant compared to the building. He almost instinctively found the room from yesterday and went in. Walker looked even worse, if that was possible.

"Someone piss you off, Rider? You look like you ate a lemon."

Alex shrugged. "How'd you know it was me?"

Walker did something that was between a shrug and a twitch. "You walk quieter, remember?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "No, you aren't a creep, not at all."

Walker snorted. "Shove it up your ass, Rider. Do you think you learning everything faster than everybody else wasn't scary?"

Alex flipped him off. "I'm special like that."

Walker snorted. "Yeah, special ed for staying with these goons? You think this is any better than what Three does in his white rooms?"

Alex sighed loudly. He'd had this argument already. "Walker."

The man twitched. "I'm just saying."

Alex looked at him. "Why are you here, Rider? You hate them. You aren't a patriot. I'd swear you didn't sign up for the job, last I checked."

Alex sighed. "Blackmail, Walker."

The man froze. The look he got wasn't pity. Walker seemed to be...considering something? "Why put up with this shit? You could kill them all and burn this place to the ground."

Alex shrugged and got closer. "I don't particularly like killing, remember."

They were close enough to touch. "Yeah, I remember."

He tapped his pocket. This time he felt Walker's hand in it. The man took the pen. "Didn't stop you from being good, if I recall that survival training right."

Alex gave him a wry look. "You were medically unconscious for half of that."

Walker looked him in the eye. "You dragged my sorry ass with you anyway, partner."

The southern drawl that Alex wasn't sure was real came back with that answer. "Tell me, Alex, would you do that for them?"

Alex sighed. "Yes."

He was nothing if not stubborn. Walker looked a little too pleased with himself. "It's different when you get attached, isn't it?"

Walker had always been slightly intrusive. "You could come with me."

Alex felt his lips twist into a pained smile. "Blackmail."

Walker sighed. "There are people involved, then. I should have known."

Alex felt a little snappy. "Why, did Crawley offer you a mentorship deal?"

Walker snorted. "And have my degenerate ass near you, golden boy? I think not. They know either one of us would want visitation and proof of life."

Alex grimaced. "Yeah, I would."

Walker snorted. "Wouldn't want me corrupting the youth, either."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Not much left to corrupt, is there?"

Walker laughed. "You might be surprised, Alex."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Or you might, Walker. You never know."

Walker shrugged. "True. But I'm usually not."

Alex shrugged. Walker seemed to want to talk. "I'm from a place near a forest, you know."

Alex hadn't. "What was it like?"

Walker shrugged. "Green. The white seems unnatural, you know."

Alex shrugged. "It usually is."

What was Walker still trying to tell him? "If I get caught again-"

Alex cut him off. "You and I will deny this to our dying breaths. You haven't seen me since training and I haven't seen you."

Walker grinned. "You can find me if you want to. You could kill me too. I won't waste my breath."

Alex shrugged. "Yes."

Alex moved to get out. "Oh, Walker?"

The man looked at him. "Yermalov, lecture three."

Walker winked at him. "Got it, oh, prodigious one."

Alex rolled his eyes. The door closed and latched behind him.

Walker would know what to do. If he failed now, it wasn't his problem. Alex walked back to the more populated area of MI6. Walker would escape or he wouldn't. It was no longer up to him. He stalked over to Ben desk, grabbed paperwork out of the stack, and started scribbling at top speed. The handwriting would definitely be illegible, but Ben stared at him and then went back to his own stack. Alex hoped Jones had trouble deciphering his handwriting. His stack was done way earlier than Ben's and probably too messy. He was tempted to set it on fire, he really was. Instead he grabbed the rest of Ben's stack and filled that out, too. Same speed. It was almost a second nature to him. SCORPIA had high standards for written reports, though they were usually typed. Ben just finished off the final form and looked at him. "Do you know anything about tax forms?"

Alex shrugged. "Sorry, I don't pay them. You'll have to find another sucker to foist them on."

Ben cursed inwardly. "Why not?"

Alex decided sarcasm was the best way to go. "I'm an anarchist money launderer in my off hours."

Ben snorted and then stopped. "Wait, you were joking, right?"

Alex made his words extra slow a clear. "Yes, Ben, there's this great invention called sarcasm."

Fox swatted him. "Just checking."

Alex continued snorting as Ben began to extol the virtues of starting his career in tax evasion -sorry, tax law- early. Jones walked by the desk. "Agent Daniels, encouraging one's partner to break the law goes against policy."

The man immediately quit. "Sorry, ma'am."

Alex grinned. "Mrs. Jones, my _job_ is against the law."

Jones sighed. "Well, Agent Rider, there are always exceptions. You can have your income tax free if you so desire. I'm sure the Prime Minister and her majesty would sign off on it."

Alex snorted. "Didn't I injure the guy, like, twice?"

Jones' lips twitched. "He forgave you, strangely enough, after hearing how you saved the country."

Alex smirked. "Funny how it works."

Jones gave him a significant look. "Indeed it is."

She placed a signed form on his desk. It was the one for school. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

The woman sniffed and walked off. Alex looked at Ben. "Can you drive me home? I know you're supposed to be watching me anyway."

Fox gave him an odd look. "Okay, then."

Alex suppressed his grin. Keep them off-balance. A time-honored trick. Fox probably had no idea how his thought process worked. They got in the car. Fox drove him home. "So...am I forgiven?"

Alex shrugged. "No worries, Fox. You were just playing your role."

He closed the door and went to Jack.

Fox started as the door slammed shut. "What was that supposed to mean?"

The car had no answer, as always. Fuck. Cub was complicated. First, he took the ride, then he didn't, then he asked for it. What the hell? Are those mood swings normal? God only knew. Fox got a call on his phone. He was tempted to ignore it, but the number was his boss. Jones wouldn't call unless it was important. "Daniels."

Jones was on the phone. "Walker escaped containment."

Fox sighed. Shit. The man was a colossal pain in the intelligence communities' collective ass. "How the fuck did he do that?! He was locked up tighter than Fort Knox!"

Jones replied tartly. She got touchy about her security arrangements. "It is under investigation. As of now, you and Rider are on the highest surveillance."

Ben nearly dropped the phone. Cub had met that _monster_. He was a murdering, sadistic psychopath. "What does Cub have to do with this?"

Jones answered him. "They worked together previously and his cover was blown."

Ben swore. Was she joking? Jones didn't have a sense of humor that he knew about. "You sent _Cub_ against _SCORPIA_!"

Jones seemed to almost demonstrate emotion. "It was not my decision. Nonetheless, he was effective at exposing their plots on at least four occasions."

Ben sighed. Jesus Christ. No wonder the kid was messed up. Those guys were terrifying. "Agent Daniels, if anything happens to him, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Ben felt like choking something. For god's sake. "He doesn't even know Walker is out, does he?"

Jones silence was as good as an answer. Ben swore and hung up. It would be a long few days. He'd barely gotten Walker as it was. Fox sighed and began to arrange security for his partner. Alex was not the type to take 'be careful' well.

Alex had turned in his paper. To his surprise, he'd gotten top marks. His teacher had commended him on his interpersonal skills. Alex had chuckled at that. It was a polite way of saying his grades sucked, so he must have done well in the interview. Nonetheless, it had gotten more than a few teachers off his back. Apparently, they had been worried about his future. Alex was honestly surprised they still cared, after all this time. For all appearances, he was either a druggie, a gangbanger, in dire need of counseling, or some combination thereof. Personally, he might have given up on said child a long time ago. Then again, he supposed they must have gotten into education because they cared at some point. It certainly wasn't for the money. Tom noticed his improved mood. "How was the bank?"

Alex shrugged. "Oddly intriguing."

Tom knew full well where he'd been. "Was it rough?"

Alex shrugged. They couldn't actually talk that much in school. "No, it was surprisingly slow and relaxing."

Tom shrugged. "No travel?"

Alex snorted. "Not this time."

He wasn't going to tell Tom or Jack about Walker. It was too dangerous. Bad enough they were already targets. No need to give them actual information. Jack wouldn't understand. Tom might, but Walker was dangerous to even know about. Tom had already been shot once and it was more than enough. His friend seemed to get that nothing interesting happened. They went home with the usual ton of homework. Alex opened the door and a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like pine. There was a single symbol on it. Alex knew what it meant. SCORPIA agents had a few set symbols and a form of sign language, after all. It looked like Walker was safe and ditching civilization, then. He closed the door behind him and started up the stove. The flame consumed the paper in a flash of orange and blue. Alex glanced around. Time to start his homework. He was a schoolboy, after all.


End file.
